


Steamed

by panisdead



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Comment Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-19
Updated: 2011-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-15 18:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panisdead/pseuds/panisdead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I have five o'clock shadow. On my <em>ankles</em>."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steamed

**Author's Note:**

> Eliade wanted John-as-a-girl snippets. Here's mine.

The fog of steam on the bathroom mirror played hide and seek with John's reflection, his movements casually disgorging the arch of an eyebrow, the curve of an ear, the sharp slope of his nose. The shadows under his cheekbones made dark smudges in his reflection. John thought this must be how eating disorders developed.

He stared moodily down at the unfamiliar slope of his bent knee, at his foot resting on the bathroom counter. The soft, pale curves of his thighs, an erotic wonderland the first night, had ceased to fascinate him shortly after he realized the sheer amount of upkeep involved.

"I have five o'clock shadow. On my ankles." He hitched the cord of his shell-pink terry wrap tighter and sighed into his bosom.

Elizabeth patted his deceptively fragile shoulder in sympathy and rinsed off the razor. "You'll get used to it. And if not, well, we can explore other options."

Rodney rose up so quickly from his seat on the closed toilet that the breeze swirled the downy hair on John's calves. "I'll get the hot wax."


End file.
